


Only One Fucking Bed

by LunaStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Mojo, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Storms, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Teasing, cabin in the woods, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Dean and Cas get a call from Sam requesting their help on a ghost hunting case he'd been working on. They head off to meet him but end up at the wrong cabin. As if that wasn't enough, there was only one fucking bed.





	Only One Fucking Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ya'll it's been a while. I've been out of destiel for about a year and wrote this as a warm up of sorts. So please have this glorious utterly mundane and boring one bed fic. I wrote this because I realized I'd never written a one bed fic before and 9/10 doctors say I'm not a real fic writer till I do one. 
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful betas Pen_and_Paper and EmiliaOagi. I was trying to keep this less than 2k words to keep it at a one shot and they helped me cut it down and spruce it up. Thank you again! <3

Dean cursed as he stomped into the cabin and clicked on the light, his clothes wet from the heavy rain. He glanced at Cas, as unruffled as ever, not a drop of water on him.

“You couldn’t have shared some of your angel mojo with me?” Dean griped, a little petty as he clasped a wet hand on Cas’ trench coat clad shoulder. He grinned, unrepentant, when Cas shot him a long suffering look over his shoulder. Dean felt pretty pleased at the wet handprint he’d left behind.

“You didn’t ask,” Cas rumbled, his voice low and hoarse, an echo of the thunder outside.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, either way, what are we going to do about this?” He gestured at the one room of the cabin with a hand.Though it wasn’t large, it had a small kitchen where Dean could see some pots and pans as well as a wood stove. Across from the bed, there was a fireplace and a stack of wood beside it.

Dean suddenly shivered, another rumble of thunder shocking him out of his silence. The weather had been harsh as they’d traveled to this spot, trying to catch up to Sam. There was supposed to be a case here, a pretty easy salt and burn, the usual haunting specter supposedly causing harm to some of the renters of this cabin.

Sam had went on his own, claiming he needed some fresh air. It hadn’t seemed like a hard case, and so Dean had been content to stay behind and laze around watching T.V. shows and drinking his beer. Cas had stopped by and he’d roped the angel into watching some reality T.V. with him. He’d made Cas swear not to tell Sammy, but he knew Sam probably already suspected Dean liked watching these shows. It always amused him how invested Cas became on the shows, especially ones such as the Bachelor or Bachelorette.

“It seems there is only one bed,” Cas observed, making his way into the cabin and standing next to the fireplace.

Dean squinted through the flickering light, the wiring probably fucked up from the bad weather. Goddammit, there really was only one fucking bed. He sighed and slammed the door shut, dropping his overnight bag at the foot of the bed. He looked around a little desperately, though a second look told him all he needed to know. There was no couch.

Dean grumbled under his breath. “Just our fucking luck. And the bathroom is outside as well,” Dean shifted from one foot to the other, grimacing at the wet clothes he was drowning in. It was only now, in the slightly warmer space of the cabin that he realized he was shivering.

“Is this the correct cabin?” Cas asked, glancing around with a critical eye and taking in the layer of dust on the furniture. The cabin seemed to be undisturbed. “I don’t sense anything here.”

Dean shrugged. “This was the cabin Sam said he’d be at.”

Or at least, it was the one the locals had pointed them to after they’d asked around. Dean felt a pinprick of worry. Sam had called them, telling them to come join him on his case because something seemed off. Haunted cabin aside, this place felt peaceful and empty, nothing that made his instincts go off.

He could feel Cas giving him the side eye with a grumpy little frown. “You know I could have just flown us to Sam.”

“No,” Dean shook his head, letting out a slightly traumatized chuckle. “Absolutely not. The last time you did that I couldn’t poop for a week!”

“It is not my fault human bodies are weak and flawed,” Cas grumbled.

Dean pursed his lips and refrained from the urge to take off his wet leather jacket and throw it at Cas’ face. “Well, speaking of flawed, I need to go use the restroom. So if you could start the fire so my weak human body doesn’t die from the cold that’d be great.”

“Dean wait.”

Dean paused, turning back to Cas, one hand on the cabin door.

Cas moved closer, close enough that he could feel the odd heat the angel always exuded. He swallowed, unwittingly leaning back until Cas was crowding him against the door. For some reason, he wanted to run, but he fought that instinct and stood up straight. This was just Cas and his inability to understand personal space. Everything was as it should be. “What is it?”

Without a word, Cas lifted two fingers and pressed them against Dean’s forehead. As if waiting for this moment, the thunder outside rumbled and lightning flashed. Dean felt a warm heat sweep through his body and he couldn’t help the gasp he let out, full of pleasure.

The moment passed as quickly as it came, and when Cas stepped back, Dean fought the urge to pull him back in. Cas stared at him with a curious look in his eyes, still close but now at least with a foot of space between them. Dean broke the gaze to feel what Cas had done to him, and was pleasantly surprised at his dry clothes and warm skin.

“Thanks,” Dean muttered, a flush building on his cheeks now that he wasn’t freezing.

Cas’ eyes twinkled with amusement, his lips quirked up to one side in a small smile. “Just sharing some of my angel mojo.”

Dean nodded and left the cabin quickly, not trusting himself to respond back and tell Cas exactly what other angel mojo he’d love to share with him.

The rain seemed to avoid him as he walked through it and he smiled. Cas was a weird little guy but he did have his perks.

When he came back, it was to a warm cabin dimly lit by firelight. The lightbulb was no longer lighting the place, so he assumed it had finally died out. The wood crackled and popped, a calming sound against the pitter-patter of rain on the roof above them. Dean took a second to stare at Cas, sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Dean, glowing around the edges. He knew it was because of the fire, but he seemed more angelic in that moment than any other that Dean had known him. He cleared his throat, breaking the moment.

Cas turned his head back to peer at him, eyes dark. “Do you think Sam is alright?”

That doused the warm peace Dean had been feeling with a cold shiver of worry. “He’s a big boy. He can take care of himself for a night. We can head out to the town again and see if there’s another cabin in these woods. We’ll find him.”

“And if not, I can always take us to him,” Cas reminded.

“Right,” Dean nodded, this time less reluctant to be flown around by Cas’ special brand of transportation. It would suck, but if it meant they could help Sammy, then he would do it. He threw his leather jacket on the only chair in the place and rifled through his bag for his toothbrush.

He went over to the kitchen sink and was pleased when relatively clean looking water came out of the spout. He cleaned his face and brushed his teeth, all the while trying to figure out a solution to their current one bed situation.

“So,” Dean started, standing between Cas and the fireplace with arms crossed and a yawn. “Should we play rock, paper scissors for the bed?”

Cas stared up at him with one raised brow. “I don’t sleep.”

There was a long pause as Dean realized with a flush up his neck, that he’d somehow forgotten Cas didn’t sleep. He was an angel for God’s sake.

“…I guess I’m taking the bed then.”

Cas nodded and stood up, making his way to the chair and settling down in it. Dean slid into the bed with a sigh, as comfortable as he could be in a maybe haunted cabin. He turned onto his side and when he lazily blinked, already half asleep, he was met with Cas’ straight posture and unflinching stare.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night?”

Cas tilted his head, a small frown on his face. “That is what I do,” Cas answered slowly, a bit unsure.

Dean groaned. “Please don’t remind me.”

The rain outside continued, though it was softer now, and the rushing sound of wind dominated. Dean had a moment of internal struggle before he sighed and threw back the corner of the blanket closest to Cas. “Get in here,” He grumbled, turning onto his side, his back towards Cas.

“I don’t sleep,” Cas repeated, confused. Dean heard the rustle of fabric as Cas stood and then the dip of weight on the bed when he sat down.

“Yeah but I’d rather have you laying here and staring at me like a creep than sitting there. Can’t be comfortable either.”

It was pretty flawed logic, but Dean had always been good at making excuses to get what he wanted, and right now, he wanted Cas’ warmth to surround him and to fall asleep to the measured breathing of the angel.

Cas luckily didn’t argue further and slid under the blankets fully clothed, his body just a scant inch away from Dean’s. He could feel him there, just out of reach, that otherworldly static of power he had caressing Dean’s back. It should have scared him, but it just made him feel safe.

As if sensing his thoughts, Cas’ hand settled on the middle of his back, a quiet exhale of air tickling the hairs at the base of Dean’s neck. “Sleep, I’ll watch over you.”

Dean slowly closed his eyes to the rumble of thunder in the distance and burning firewood. In the space between his dreams and the waking world, he thought he saw a towering being with multiple eyes and glowing wings. It stared at him with love, and the peace he felt had him slipping into a comfortable darkness not soon after.

xxxxxx

Dean woke up warm and cocooned in the feeling of safety. He hummed, a soft murmur of pleasure as he felt the arms around him tighten in a comforting squeeze before retreating. Dean growled in protest, his hands reaching behind him and trying to bring back those strong arms that had held him close.

“Dean.”

The voice took a moment for Dean to place, but once he did, he froze. “Cas,” Dean said, voice rough and sleep-warm. He stopped reaching for Cas and placed his hands next to his head on the pillow. “What time is it?”

He studiously avoided Cas’ eyes as he sat up, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming in from the windows.

“It’s about time for you to get up.”

The familiar voice had Dean whipping his head around, eyes comically wide as he took in Sam’s amused grin. He sat on the chair next to the bed, sprawled in a pose that implied he’d been there for a while.

“Sam,” Dean stammered, flushing as his eyes darted around and took in the fact that yes, he’d been cuddling with Cas before he’d woken up. “What the fuck?”

“It doesn’t surprise me you got the wrong cabin,” Sam laughed, running a large hand through his tangled hair. “Though it looks like you had a good time.”

“And you look like you’ve been through hell,” Dean noticed with some concern the splatters of blood on Sam’s plaid shirt, his face smeared with dirt.

“Wasn’t something I couldn’t handle,” Sam shrugged before his face split into a teasing grin. “Care to explain what you’ve been up to?”

Dean groaned and swiped a hand down his face. This was going to be a bitch to explain. He chanced a glance at Cas, and the tender expression he saw there pulled an involuntary smile out of him.

Well, some things were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it. I've done the one bed *shakes fist at fanfic gods* now please let me rest in peace. I need to slither back into destiel retirement. To all those who commented on my other much better fics than this one (writing fluffy stuff makes me itch I prefer reading it) I shall get to you soon. I haven't forgotten your lovely support <3 
> 
> Lmao this fic was also a product of me thinking 'hm, how do you do a one bed trope if one half of the pair literally is a celestial being that never sleeps?' and so I tried to make the one bed happen despite that obstacle xD
> 
> Don't know if I'll continue destiel-ing, I was attempting to get back into it but I may need to hibernate for a while longer before coming back. This fic was mostly an attempt to see if I could still write destiel. The jury AKA my brain says no so I'm gonna let the destiel feels marinate a little longer. Thank you all for reading and please do leave a comment if you liked it. I appreciate the love you've given me. I'm still pretty drained on destiel haha but hopefully one day I'll be able to do more. 
> 
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/) if you ever wish to chat. See ya'll next time!


End file.
